A New Generation
by kittykat224
Summary: The Degrassi kids are all grown up and have their own kids, with their own drama. Read inside for the characters who are in this story!
1. First Day of School

**AN:**

**20 Years Later…..2026**

**This is set in the future when the gang is all about thirty-eight and they have children of their own in different grades at Degrassi. I'm only going to mention some characters.**

Jay and Alex ended up getting married and have three kids together. They have a twelve year old daughter Kara, a thirteen year old daughter Rachael, and a fifteen year old son Cody. What Jay doesn't know is that Alex is pregnant again.

Emma and Sean ended up tying the knot shortly after high school and have twins, a boy and a girl. Thirteen year old Courtney and Noah are in 8th grade. Courtney is following in her mother's footsteps and is starting to show signs of anorexia nervosa.

Manny and Craig ended up resolving their conflicts and now have two kids together and another on the way. There's twelve year old Claire and fifteen year old Miles. Craig cheats on Manny with his old love, Ellie, what's going to happen? Will Claire and Ellie's daughter Madison stay friends throughout all of this drama?

Spinner and Paige ended up meeting up during college and Paige got pregnant. They ended up getting married and have a sixteen year old son, Jake and a fifteen year old daughter Cadence. Cadence is dating Jay and Alex's son Cody. Cadence has something that she has to tell her parents and especially Cody.

Jimmy and Ashley got married right out of high school and have three children. There's fourteen year old Evan, thirteen year old Grant, and their twelve year old daughter Jordyn. What will happen to the family when they find out that Jordyn is sick?

Marco and Dylan ended up getting married in college and adopted two kids and are in the process of adopting another. They have a fifteen year old son Caleb, and a thirteen year old daughter Teresa.

Ellie and Jesse ended up getting married when Ellie was a sophomore in college and nine months later their daughter was born, Samantha, who is now thirteen. Just a year after, surprise! Madison was born! Ellie and Jesse are in the middle of getting a divorce and they don't realize the major stress it's putting on their daughters, especially Samantha, who's going through something that she would rather forget.

**Chapter One**

**First Day of School**

Kara was running around the house trying to find her light pink flip-flops. She _had _to look perfect for the first day of 7th grade. It was the first day of school, which also meant the first day of 8th grade for Rachael and the first day of high school for Cody.

"Bye kids, good luck today! Bye sweetie, I have to go or I'll be late for work." Alex said kissing Jay goodbye.

"Are you sure you're ok Alex, you look sick." Jay said concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." Alex said darting off.

"Come on kids, I'll bring you to school on the way to work!" Jay announced. Jay worked at Cameron's Cars with Sean, who owned it. His oldest daughter Rachael happened to be best friends with his daughter Courtney. Jay finally got them off to school and went to work.

The bell rang after homeroom assembling everyone into their first class. Grant and Courtney happened to be in the same English class and were assigned to sit next to one another. Courtney had had a crush on Grant since sixth grade.

"Hey Courtney, what's up?" Grant asked the young girl. Courtney looked very much like her mother, same blond hair, big brown eyes, and her tall and lean body. Courtney also was alike her mother in a different way-she was starting to develop an eating disorder. She skipped breakfast and lunch but no one had noticed, not even her twin brother or her parents.

"Not much." Courtney replied holding her aching head in her hands. She hadn't eaten that morning, which resulted in a headache.

At lunch time Courtney, Samantha, Grant, Teresa, Rachel, Claire, Madison, and Jordyn sat down at lunch. Noah happened to sit there with them today and noticed Courtney wasn't hungry.

"Aren't you hungry Court?" Noah questioned using his nickname for her.

She shook her head no. Noah was worried about her; he was trying to be the big brother, the big brother by five minutes, by addressing his concerns. Sean and Emma had no idea what was up with their youngest child.

Cadence came home and kicked off her shoes. She laid down on the couch and put her hand to her stomach. She couldn't believe she was pregnant, with _Cody's_ baby. She loved him and he loved her, but it was all too hard to handle. They weren't even planning on having sex, it just happened, they were safe, but something obviously had happened. She had taken three tests at home, all positive, and went to the free clinic for confirmation. It had been four days since she had found out, but she didn't know how to approach Cody, and especially her parents. Her mother was always at the office and her father was always off with his friends. It's not that they aren't good parents, they're just never home.

Cadence was supposed to go home to Cody's house today, but she didn't want to have to spend time with him. She could tell that he could sense something was up, she was always distant around him, it's just she didn't know what to say. Cadence decided to text him.

_Cody, we need to talk-it's important._

Fourteen year old Samantha sat down at the dinner table annoyed. Her mother wasn't home as usual, just her father was. He served her and Madison dinner and sat down.

"Where's mom?" Madison questioned speaking of Ellie.

"She had to stay at work late, finish up her story." Jesse said. Ellie spent most of her time working at the office "working" on her stories. Samantha knew it was just an excuse, that she and her dad were in the middle of a divorce and her mom had yet to find an apartment, and was out of the house every chance she got.

"Yeah right." Samantha replied rolling her eyes. Samantha looked somewhat like Ellie. She mostly had Jesse's features, his dark brown hair and his eyes, but her skin tone was Ellie's, pale. Madison looked just like Samantha, and could practically be her twin despite her being a year younger.

"I don't appreciate that attitude from you Sam." Jesse said angrily.

"Well how am I supposed to act? All happy, you and mom are getting a divorce and I have worse things going on in my life that I can't tell you about!" Samantha said getting up from the table. Jesse looked at his daughter with concern and worry in his eyes.

"Like what?" He asked more quietly now. "Lately you've seen very upset."

"You think!?" Samantha said yelling stomping up the stairs. Madison just looked down at her food and left the table to go talk to her sister.

Alex got home late, she had gone to her doctor's to confirm what she knew was true; she was pregnant, two months along actually. She didn't know how to break the news to Jay. They already had their hands full with Kara, Rachael, and Cody. She was so busy being a medical technician, she didn't know how she was going to have time to be pregnant and raise their child.

After dinner Alex went upstairs and sat on their bed, waiting for Jay to come upstairs. Jay looked at Alex from the doorway, knowing something was up. His wife hadn't been the same for a while; he wanted to know what was going on.

"Lexi? Are you ok?" He asked sitting down next to her. Tears started welling up in Alex's brown eyes and Jay saw them start to roll down her cheeks. He pulled her into him close stroking her hair.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Jay, I'm pregnant." Alex stated. Jay looked at her for a minute and started to smile.

"That's great babe!" Jay exclaimed embracing his wife.

"I found out that I'm two months along." Alex replied now happier that Jay was excited. Alex put her hands on her stomach and looked up at Jay.

"We're going to have a baby." He said smiling. Alex just smiled back, overjoyed.

After dinner Sean and Emma sat down and watched some tv to relax.

"Have you noticed anything different with Courtney?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, she seems to be a little bit off. I think it's just the stress of a new school year, nothing big." Emma replied. Sean just nodded. The two had no idea that there daughter was doing a dangerous thing to herself, and it was just going to get worse.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review if you did! In the next chapter I'll continue everything that happened in this chapter plus I'll mention the other characters.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**:

If you guys like this story I'll continue…but no one really seems to be reviewing!! Please review if you read my story and have some comments to make! I just added a new chapter so please read it! I hope you like it!

Thanks:


	3. Changes

**Chapter Two**

**Changes**

Dylan and Marco were busy setting up the white crib in the pink painted nursery. When they finally set it up Dylan put up the light pink sign on the outside of the door that read, Marco and Dylan were going to go to the airport in four weeks to greet their daughter who's coming from England. They were planning on naming her Alexis Grace Del Rossi-Michalchuk

"I can't believe we're going to meet her next month." Marco said.

"I know, it's going to be great, another little baby in the house, I remember when we brought Caleb and Teresa home." Dylan replied excited. Caleb and Teresa came from England as babies as well.

"I'm so excited about it; I just had to finish decorating the room for her." Marco said laughing.

Dylan and Marco just stood looking around the room, excited for the new addition to their family.

Jordyn woke up in the middle of then night screaming. She could hardly breathe. Ashley and Jimmy shot out of bed when they heard their daughter and ran straight to her room, her brothers looking in from the doorway.

"Jorydn, are you ok?!" Ashley asked her daughter frantically.

"Mom, I can hardly breathe!" Jordyn said gasping for breath.

"Evan, call 911!" Ashley yelled to her oldest son. Evan ran to his parent's room for the phone.

Jimmy held his daughter's hand.

"It'll be ok Jord." Jimmy said. Jordyn turned a pale white and passed out.

Manny rubbed her six month pregnant stomach while sitting in front of the tv. She was waiting for Craig to come home, it was pretty late. Craig strolled in at around 1:30 am.

"Craig?" Manny questioned, wondering where he had been.

"Hey, sorry Manny, I got held up at the office, and then my boss wanted to go out." Craig said lying.

"Oh, ok, well let's go to bed then." Manny replied actually believing him. Craig nodded and walked over to Manny and put his hand on her stomach.

"Manny, I've been thinking, I'd like to find out the sex of the baby." Craig said.

"Yeah, me too, why don't I make an appointment and we can find out?" Manny suggested. Craig nodded smiling, he was happy to be a father again, but confused as to which women he truly loved.

Cody met Cadence near Degrassi by the dot on a bench.

"Hey Cadence." Cody said walking up to his girlfriend.

"Is everything ok?" He asked noticing her tear stained face. He sat her down and put an arm around her.

"Remember that night, when well you know we had…" Cadence said trailing off.

"Sex?" Cody questioned. Cadence nodded.

"Well, um I don't know how to say this, but um I'm pregnant." Cadence said, breaking down into sobs. Cody pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be ok Cadence; I'll be here for you." Cody said kindly.

Cadence nodded. "What are we going to tell our parents, my parents are going to hate me!?"

"Well maybe we should go tell them now or something, do you want me to come with you?" Cody asked.

"Um I don't know, maybe I should do it alone, they're going to be really mad." Cadence said. Cody nodded, agreeing.

A doctor came out looking for Ashley and Jimmy, who were sitting in the emergency room's waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, may I please speak with you for a moment?" The doctor questioned. Jimmy got up and squeezed Ashley's hand.

"Is she ok, what's wrong?" Ashley questioned panicking.

"Well it seems as though she had a heart attack due to Absent Pulmonary Valve Syndrome, which is when the pulmonary arteries get enlarged which caused Jordyn to have trouble breathing." The doctor stated.

"Will she be alright? What do we need to do?" Jimmy questioned nervous.

"Well, right now she's on an IV for pain management but I'm afraid her case is worse than other's I've seen in children. We need to operate as soon as possible, to fix the problem, which isn't always effective." The doctor replied.

"What are the risks?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, there is always a risk of the patient dying in the operating room, but since her case is extreme, the rate of survival is 20, if the surgery is ineffective we may need to look in to a heart transplant." He responded.

"Oh my gosh, when are you going to operate?" Ashley said, finally managing to talk.

"I just need you to sign the necessary paperwork and then we'll start the operation right away. It should take about four hours or so." The doctor answered.

Ashley and Jimmy nodded, sadness and worry creeping onto their faces.

Cadence walked into her house and slipped of her sandals. She walked into the dining room where she saw her parents and her brother eating dinner. Paige looked up at her daughter annoyed.

"Cadence where have you been!?" Paige said mad.

"You haven't been answering your phone." Spinner added.

"I'm sorry, um mom, dad I have to tell you something." Cadence said looking down at the floor.

Jake looked at his sister worriedly, he knew something was going on with her, but he didn't know what.

"Ok." Spinner said looking at his daughter.

"Well, Cody and I, well I'm preg-I'm pregnant." Cadence said finally getting the words out. Spinner and Paige just stared at their daughter along with Jake.

"Say something." She said, looking down at the floor.

"Jake go to your room, we need to talk to your sister alone." Paige demanded. Jake looked at his sister with a look of concern in his face and left the room.

"You're pregnant?" Paige exclaimed.

"Cadence what were you thinking having sex at such a young age!" Spinner added.

"Didn't you guys have sex this young?" Cadence argued.

"Don't bring us into it! Does Cody know? What about Jay and Alex? Is he going to tell them?" Paige asked angrily.

"Yeah, Cody knows, I just told him. He'll tell his parents soon." Candance said, now making eye contact with her parents.

"Go to your room. Your mother and I need to talk about this alone." Spinner told his daughter.

Courtney woke up and threw on her size one jeans and a size small shirt. She looked in the mirror, disgusted with what she saw. She really was not fat, quite underweight for her height actually. Courtney sighed and grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.

She saw Noah eating a bagel and Sean eating a bowl of cereal.

"Where's mom?" Courtney asked.

"She left for work early." Noah said.

"Have you had breakfast yet Courtney?" Sean asked her.

She nodded. "What I didn't see you…" Noah said getting cut off by Courtney. She looked at him with her eyes in such a way that shut him up. Noah looked at her suspiciously as she went into the living room to wait to leave for school. Sean just looked at Noah, wondering what was going on with his daughter.

At lunch Courtney sat down, not eating as usual.

"Courtney, why did you lie about eating breakfast this morning?" Noah asked his twin as he sat down next to her. She shrugged simply.

"I don't know, never mind, I won't do it again, here I'll eat something." Courtney said, grabbing a handful of pretzels for Noah's bag. Noah laughed, believing that Courtney was going to eat again.

Samantha went over to Teresa's house after school. She didn't want to go home, everything was a total mess. Her mom was never home and Samantha was guessing that she was cheating on her dad and to make matters more confusing they were getting a divorce, so it didn't really matter.

"Hey guys." Marco said to his daughter and her best friend.

"Hey." Samantha said waving.

Teresa and Samantha made their way upstairs with a bowl of goldfish and some juice.

"Are you ok Sam, you seem different lately." Teresa said addressing her concerns.

"Well, my mom and dad are getting a divorce, as you know and I think my mom is cheating on my dad- with Claire's dad." Samantha said referring to Manny and Craig's daughter.

"That has to be tough." Teresa replied as Samantha nodded.

"And do you remember that party, the one we went to with all of those high schoolers?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah…that was last weekend." Teresa answered wondering where this was going.

"Well I haven't told anyone this, but I really need to….I was raped that night, some high school boy, Greg Farret, on the football team. I don't know what to do. I can't tell my mom, she's never home so I never have the chance and how could I possibly tell my dad? We never talk about serious stuff." Samantha said blinking back tears.

Teresa reached over and hugged her friend.

"Sam, we have to tell someone, maybe my Dads…" Teresa started to say.

"No! You can't tell anyone, maybe I will, and maybe I won't. I don't know if I'm ready." Samantha said upset.

Teresa was going to argue with that, but decided to give Samantha some time.

The next day, Manny had an appointment with their doctor, to find out the sex of their baby. Craig came along, excited as much as Manny.

Manny was lying on the table looking at the ultrasound machine.

"Oh my." The doctor said peering closer at the ultrasound.

"What' wrong?" Manny asked worried. Craig looked at Manny concerned.

"Oh it's nothing bad, it seems as though there are three babies, not just one. I don't see how I didn't see this before, well your going to have three girls." The doctor told the surprised parents.

"Triplets!" Manny exclaimed hugging Craig.

"Wow." Was all Craig could say.

"So are you happy?" Manny asked as they were leaving the hospital.

"Yeah, three babies, that's a lot." Craig said still in shock.

"Yeah but we have the money, and the room." Manny pointed out.

"Yeah…hey Manny I won't be home till late, everyone at work is going out tonight, but I'll be home tomorrow night. Will you all be ok?" Craig asked.

Manny nodded. She could tell something was up with Craig, he was never home anymore.

Alex and Jay were in the kitchen making dinner together. It was the night after Cadence had told her parents she was pregnant.

Cody came downstairs with a look of worry on his face.

"What' wrong?" Alex questioned her son.

"I was going to tell you this last night but um…well, um let's just say in about nine months you and dad are going to be uh well….grandparents." Cody said, waiting for his parent's reactions.

Jay looked up from his bowl of cereal and stared at his son.

"Cadence is pregnant?" Jay asked narrowing his eyes. Cody nodded and gulped.

"Well….I'm not too pleased, you're going to have a talk with your father, but we'll support you both." Jay nodded in agreement to what Alex had said.

"How did her parents take the news?" Jay asked.

"Cadence told me last night that they're not exactly pleased, but they're supporting her. We're going to keep it." Cody said.

"Well I guess you'll get a new sibling and a daughter soon." Alex said motioning towards her stomach.

"What? Wait, mom you're pregnant too?" Cody questioned.

Kara and Rachael came from the family room after hearing that.

"We're getting a new sibling?" Rachael asked excited.

"In about seven months." Jay said smiling up at his wife.

Jordyn was recovering somewhat from her surgery, or so her family thought.

The cardiologist poked his head into Jordyn's room, asking to speak to Ashley and Jimmy outside.

"Is everything ok?" Jimmy asked worried.

"Well, unfortunately Jordyn's surgery didn't go as well as I'd hoped. She needs a new heart or she won't survive."

"Oh my gosh." Ashley said terrified as to what she was hearing.

"We're going to put her on a donor list, hopefully this will all happen in the next week." The doctor said.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter!**** I tried to make the parent's reaction to Cody and Cadence having a baby somewhat realistic, so yeah. Please review and thanks to everyone who has!**


	4. More Problems

**Chapter Three**

**More Problems**

Manny woke up in the middle of the night with intense pains in her stomach. Manny looked to the left of her bed to wake up Craig, but as usual he wasn't there. She was only six months pregnant, so something had to be wrong. She screamed out in pain again, waking her two kids, Miles and Claire up.

"Mom what's wrong?" Claire asked as she ran in with her brother to her mom and dad's room.

"I think something's wrong with the babies, call 911." Manny said wincing in pain. Miles ran for the phone on the other side of his parent's bed.

Manny arrived at the hospital and had to have an emergency c-section. Emma showed up after Manny's kids called her but Craig did not. No one could reach him.

Three hours after the c-section everyone was finally able to see Manny. The babies, being three months premature were in the NICU. Manny was sleeping when everyone saw her. The doctor had said the babies were just born early for unknown causes and their chance of survival was 50/50 at this point.

DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES

Teresa didn't know what to do. Her friend had been raped, by a boy on the football team. Her own _brother_ was on the football team. Teresa went into the kitchen one night to get a snack and saw Caleb and one of his football friends devouring cookies.

"What's wrong Tes?" Caleb questioned his little sister, who had a look of fear on her delicate face.

"Um well, you guys no Greg Farret, right?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah…why?" Caleb asked.

"Well, ok, Samantha and I, we were at the party last week and…." Caleb cut her sentence short.

"Why would you two be at a high school party, you're too young, I don't want you being at those parties, something could've happened to you…"

Teresa gulped.

"Wait…what happened?" Caleb asked worried now, exchanging glances with his friend.

"Greg-Greg Farret, he _raped_ Samantha." Teresa said looking at her brother and his friend Josh. Caleb pounded the table.

"What!?!?! I am going to go talk to that kid! Caleb exclaimed.

"You can't tell." Teresa replied.

"Teresa, he shouldn't have done that to her, I have to tell someone, she's only thirteen!" Caleb exclaimed. Teresa sighed and shrugged.

"I thought you were my brother, but I guess not, because a true brother wouldn't try to wreck his little sister's friendship." Teresa said walking madly out of the kitchen.

DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES

Cadence and Cody were at Cody's house, sitting on the couch watching a movie. Once the movie was over Cadence spoke.

"Cody, are you happy about becoming a father, I mean we're young, do you even want to keep our baby?" Cadence asked randomly.

"Of course, I mean I know we're young, but we can do it. I want to keep him or her." Cody said.

"People are going to know soon. They're going to talk. Are you sure you're going to want to stay with me then?" Cadence asked nervously.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm equally as responsible as you are for this baby. It's ours. I can't make you do this alone." Cody said reassuringly.

"And That's why I love you." Cadence replied.

DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES

It was the next night and it was dinner time at Sean and Emma's house. Noah was downstairs watching tv.

"Noah? Can you please go get Courtney for dinner?" Emma asked her son.

"Sure." Noah got up and made is way upstairs. He knocked on her door.

"Court, time for dinner!" Noah shouted.

"I don't feel well; maybe I'll eat dinner later." Courtney replied, lying. Noah nodded, actually believing her. He had no clue that she was trying to skip dinner to lose weight.

"She says she doesn't feel well." Noah said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh." Emma replied thinking. Noah left the room to go the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked Emma after Noah left.

"I don't know, something seems off with Courtney lately, I'm sure it's nothing though." Emma said to Sean. Sean nodded.

DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES

Samantha sat down at dinner with Madison and Jesse. As usual, Ellie wasn't present.

Samantha picked at her food stressed.

"Something wrong with your pasta?" Jesse asked questioning his eldest daughter. Samantha shook her head "no." Jesse sighed.

"Sam, what's wrong with you?" Madison questioned her older sister.

Samantha shrugged.

DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES

Meanwhile at Teresa's house everyone was eating dinner. Caleb kept on staring at Teresa.

"What?" Teresa asked annoyed.

"What's going on with you two? All through dinner you've seemed mad at each other and Caleb why do you keep staring at her?" Marco questioned his kids.

"Dad, Teresa went to a high school party last weekend." Caleb said still looking at his little sister. Teresa's eyes bulged angrily, spawning her to through a piece of chicken at him.

"Hey!" Caleb said as the chicken hit him on the nose. Dylan and Marco ignored this little squabble.

"Teresa, you're not supposed to go to parties that aren't with kids your age! You know that perfectly well!" Dylan said angrily.

"Sorry." Teresa mumbled, now furiously glaring at her older brother.

"Well too bad, you're grounded. You can't go out for two weeks." Dylan said looking at Marco for agreement. Marco nodded.

"What!" Teresa exclaimed.

"Aren't you going to tell them?" Caleb questioned.

"Caleb!" Teresa yelled.

"Tell us what and stop yelling!?" Marco said.

Teresa sighed. She didn't know what to do anymore, but she knew she couldn't tell anyone yet.

"Nothing." She answered.

After dinner Marco decided to call Ellie and ask her if she knew anything about this party.

"Oh well, just tell her to call me back." Marco told Jesse after he said Ellie wasn't home.

"Marco, has Teresa said anything about Samantha? Something's up with her and I don't know what." Jesse asked referring to their daughter's good friendship.

"Well did Samantha go to a high school party last weekend? Teresa went and I'm assuming Samantha probably went with her." Marco said informatively.

"She hasn't mentioned anything about that. I'm going to talk to her about it tonight; maybe it has something to do with why she's upset. Thanks for calling Marco; I'll call you tomorrow once I know anything." Jesse said.

"Yep, bye." Maroc said hanging up.

DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES

**AN: I hope you liked that chapter! Please review if you read my story! I'll update soon!**


	5. Disovering the Truth

**Chapter Four**

**Discovering the Truth**

Courtney was stumbling into a dangerous path, the path of anorexia and bulimia. She decided she'd make herself throw up after her mother made her eat her breakfast. She walked into the bathroom and did it. Much to her happiness, no one heard her. She ran downstairs and grabbed her backpack heading out the door quickly, Noah following behind her. Emma and Sean knew something was up with their daughter.

At lunch Courtney took out her lunch that her mom packed her. She glanced down at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It looked delicious, but she knew she couldn't eat it.

"Hey Court." Noah said plopping down next to her.

"Hi." She replied.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Noah said putting on his concerned brotherly look.

"Oh yeah. I am." Courtney said.

After Courtney quickly ate her lunch she excused herself to go to the bathroom to purge. Noah looked at his sister with worry and curiosity in his eyes. His twin sister was acting weird and he wanted to know why.

DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES

Craig's cell phone kept on ringing into the next morning.

"Maybe you should answer it." Ellie suggested as she stopped kissing him. He nodded and reached over.

"Hello?" Craig listened as his son explained what had happened.

"I'll be right there." He said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"Manny went into premature labor last night. The babies were born." Craig stated quickly reaching for her clothes.

"Babies?" Ellie asked obviously not knowing Manny had been pregnant with triplets.

"Yeah, triplets." Craig replied.

Craig raced into the hospital to find his kids and Emma sitting in the waiting room of maternity ward looking worried.

"Dad!" Miles and Claire exclaimed running over to their dad.

"Is your mom ok?" Craig asked.

"They won't let us see her right now, but you can try." Miles answered.

"Em, thanks for being here, all night, and this morning, with the kids and Manny." Craig said. Emma nodded slightly annoyed that Craig had _just_ showed up.

DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES

"Hey sweetie how are you doing?" Ashley questioned her daughter.

"I'm tired." Jorydn replied weakly. Jimmy wheeled into his daughter's hospital room.

"Where are Grant and Evan?" Jordyn asked speaking of her older brothers.

"They went to school, but they'll be back right afterwards." Jimmy said to his daughter. He stared at the small frail girl who used to be so vibrant. She was now obtained to her hospital bed.

"Everything will be ok Jordyn. You'll get a new heart and then you'll be much better." Jimmy said trying to cheer her up. Jordyn nodded.

"I'm tired. Can I take a nap?" She asked. Her parents nodded.

DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES

"So do you and Cadence know what you're going to do once the baby is born?" Jay asked his son.

Alex and Jay were sitting in their living room with Cody, discussing his impending fatherhood.

"Well we're definitely keeping him or her, if that's what you're wondering." Cody said.

"What do Cadence's parent's think you should do?" Alex questioned, speaking of Paige and Spinner.

"I don't know." Cody replied shrugging.

"Has she seen a doctor yet?" Alex asked. Cody shook his head no. Alex sighed.

"We're going to invite the Mason's over for dinner. It'd be nice to see Paige and Spinner again, since we're getting a grandchild from their daughter." Jay said suggesting the idea. Alex nodded agreeing. Cody rolled his eyes.

DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES

"What are their names?" Claire asked her mom and dad. Manny and Craig were in the NICU with their two kids looking at the triplets. Manny looked at Craig.

"This little one's name is Avery Hannah." Craig said gesturing towards an incubator containing one of their daughters.

"The one on the left is Taylor Devon and the one on the right is Olivia Danielle." Manny said.

"Mom are they going to be ok?" Miles asked worriedly.

"Right now we're just hoping for the best." Manny replied her voice shaking.

DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES

Ellie was home for once, and she had just gotten off the phone with Marco.

"Samantha?" Ellie knocked on her daughter's bedroom daughter.

"Come in." She replied.

"Marco told me about some party you and Teresa went to last weekend? Caleb told him and Dylan all about it. You know you're not allowed to go to parties with high school kids." Ellie said.

"Ok, sorry. Whatever. It's not like you're ever home to monitor what I'm doing." Samantha said.

"Samantha Ashley! You have no write to say that to me! I'm very busy with work. You young lady won't be very busy for the next two and a half weeks though, you're grounded. No friends over, nothing, unless it's related to school of course." Ellie said.

"Mom, what the hell!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Samantha, get back to your homework. I need to get back to work." Ellie stated shutting the door to her daughter's bedroom briskly.

Samantha rolled her eyes and slammed her math textbook shut.

DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES

That night the Masons all arrived for dinner.

"Hey man." Cody said to Spinner and Paige's son Jake.

"So congratulations Alex, on your baby." Paige said hugging Alex. She smiled at her old friend.

"Well hello Gavin." Jay said kidding. Spinner rolled his eyes.

Cody looked outside and saw Cadence sitting inside her parents SUV, obviously not wanting to come in.

"Give me five minutes or so, I'm gonna go and talk to Cadence." Cody said going outside.

"Hey Cadence. Are you okay?" Cody questioned as he got into the car and sat down next to her.

Cadence looked up at her boyfriend. He recognized the expression on her face, she was nervous about something.

"Tonight is going to be terrible. They're here basically because of me. I'm the one who is pregnant. It's all MY fault." Cadence said, her eyes watering. Cody put an arm around her.

"It's not just your fault. I helped." He said. She whacked him.

"It's not funny." She snapped. "Sorry it's just my hormones I guess." Cadence said. Cody patted her shoulder.

"I understand." He replied. "Come on, let's go inside. I'll be there, everything will be fine." She nodded.

"Well we all agree that Cody and Cadence should keep the baby." Paige said. Everyone had finished dinner and was gathered in the Hogart's living room. Cody squeezed Cadence's hand in happiness.

"Cody will go with her to the doctors tomorrow and all of the other appointments." Alex added. Cody nodded.

DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES

"Craig, we need to talk." Manny said after she woke up from a nap in her hospital bed."

Craig looked at her. "About the babies?"

"Well, yes but not now. What I want to talk about is where you were last night, for real." Manny said glaring at him now.

"At work, I already told you." Craig said.

"Craig, stop lying! You're cheating on me aren't you?" Manny asked. Craig looked away.

"With who?" Manny asked silently. "WITH WHO?" She asked louder when Craig didn't respond.

"Ellie." He said looking up at her.

"Craig, I want you to tell the kids you're leaving for a while and I want you to tell them EXACTLY why. No more lies, ever again. You can come back when I want you to." Manny said sternly.

"But Manny, you just gave birth to triplets. I can't leave you alone with them _and_ Claire and Miles. And the babies are still in the hospital. I need to be here for them and for you." Craig said worriedly.

"I have Emma and Spike, and our two teenage kids. Get out of here." Manny said. Craig got up and left.

DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES DEGRASSI RULES

**AN: I hope you liked it! If so, PLEASE REVIEW! Twilightroxas7: I didn't include Mia because I didn't feel like adding any more characters into the story. Oh and in chapter two when I wrote: **"Well I guess you'll get a new sibling and a daughter soon." Alex said motioning towards her stomach. **I didn't mean Cadence and Cody were going to have a daughter, I meant son or daughter. Sorry!**


End file.
